


After Death

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: ff_love, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-30
Updated: 2008-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Post-Crisis Core. What happens after Zack takes Angeal's hand at the end of the game.
Relationships: Zack Fair & Angeal Hewley
Kudos: 2
Collections: Square Enix Fandoms





	After Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://ff-love.livejournal.com/profile)[ff_love](https://ff-love.livejournal.com/)'s prompt 'desperate.' >>;;

When he blinked his eyes open, all Zack saw was white. Then strands of sparkling green surrounded him, materializing into Angeal. Zack’s widened before he tackled his mentor, almost knocking him over.

“Angeal!” Zack exclaimed as Angeal hugged him back, one thing Angel tended to shy away from. Zack pulled away with a frown. “You didn’t knock me away and call me an idiot. Does this mean I...”

Angeal nodded. “You died a hero’s death,” he said quietly.

Zack grimaced at the statement. He did not feel much like a hero. He could not save anyone, not Sephiroth, not Cloud, not even Genesis. A thought hit him and Zack started to look around almost frantically.

Angeal raised an eyebrow. “What’s got you all riled up, puppy?” Angeal questioned as Zack looked back at him.

“I don’t see Sephiroth or Genesis anywhere…” Zack answered, looking around a bit. “Do they hate me...? I mean, I had a hand in both of their deaths, but I did in yours, and you’re here…”

When Zack trailed off, he saw the look in Angeal’s eyes. “What? What’s wrong, Angeal?” Zack asked, worried.

“Genesis never died. After you left Banora, two Deepground SOLDIERs retrieved him,” Angeal stated. He paused before he continued; the next sentence seemed harder for him to say. “As for Sephiroth, he did pass through here, once.”

Zack’s brow knitted in confusion. “What do you mean ‘passed through,’ Angeal?” Zack asked, afraid of what the answer may be.

“...his body died, but the state Sephiroth died in was very troubled. There was no peace for him here, so he forced his way back into the world of the living.”

“No...” Zack fell to his knees helplessly. “What is he going to do?”

Angeal closed his eyes for a moment in thought. “There’s no telling,” he finally answered, “but that does not concern you now, Zack.”

“What!? How does Sephiroth’s return not concern me!?” Zack yelled, jumping to his feet. “He was my friend...”

“We are on a different plane of existence now, Zack. There’s no way to return once in the Lifestream,” Angeal said sternly. “It’s futile to try.”

“That’s a lie! You’ve been here so long it must have scrambled your brain, Angeal!” Zack shouted. “If Sephiroth can get back, so can I!”

Before Angeal could stop him, Zack ran off in search of a way back to Gaia. He could not just let Sephiroth destroy the world they both used to protect.


End file.
